Don't Leave
by BangstaXELF
Summary: He just wanted her to be with him forever but she went away...far away...to never return...and now he is going too. Graylu. OOC-ness. AU (modern world setting).


**Guuuuuyyyyyyssssss I am back! And with this new angsty, with tragedies , Graylu fanfic! I tried to improve my grammar and writing style so please leave comments about that too!**

**Now that board exams are finally over I will have a looootttt of time to write before going to 11th grade...so yeah...my others fics maybe updated soon too! Just waiting for my laptop to get repaired...bummer.**

**AU. One-Shot.**

**Normal- present**

**Italics- past**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

Don't Leave

Pink petals drifted across the landscape from the lone blooming tree of sakura. Underneath the tree was a grave made of beautiful marble.

**Lucy Heartfilia**

**XXXX-XXXX**

**A loved and missed daughter, sister, friend and lover.**

**May her soul rest in peace.**

Kneeling in front of the grave was a raven haired man. In his hand was a paper which was somewhat old, as from its crumbling edges and slight stains of dried liquid.

_"Gray let's make a bet!" Lucy announced out of the blue. Both of them were currently sitting in the cafe Lucy worked in as a part timer._

_"A bet?" Gray chorused, confused of his girlfriend's sudden urge to make a bet..._

_"Yeah stupid, a bet!"_

_"Hey I am not stupid! But I am just confused, why all of a sudden?" Gray voiced out his thoughts. _

_Lucy just smiled the smile she smiled when she was planning something wicked and presumably hazardous to rupture Gray's image as a cool and composed guy. But today he took notice of something else about her grin too. Was it...remorse or sadness? But why will she be sad or what about? _

_"Mou Gray are you even paying attention?" She pouted. Gray just grinned sheepishly mumbling a quiet apology. The thoughts about that underlying emotion had already wafted away from Gray's mind._

That ignorance was the biggest mistake he had made that day. If only he would've asked her about it right then and there, maybe he could've done something. Punching the hard ground in front of her grave he finally let the tears fall. The tears he have suppressed since an whole year.

_"Not even contacting each other for one whole week!?" _

_"Yep that's the bet Gray-chan, we will see who can live without the other one for more time!" Lucy said, excitement drowning Gray's protests until he too agreed._

_"Okay Luce you're on!" Gray said with his infamous lopsided grin on his face._

If only he wouldn't have had agreed with her that day. If only he would've been rational...if only. Just because of that fucked up bet he lost her forever.

_"Okaaaayyy! So if you contact me first then you will have to take me shopping and if I lose then..."_

_"Then you will stop calling me 'Gray-chan'" Gray completed. _

_"But it sounds cute like that!" She argued._

_"But I am not cute nor a little girl! And a deal's a deal Miss Heartfilia, am I right?"_

_"Hey that's my line! So see you after 1 week Mr. Fullbuster."_

_"Bid you well Miss Heartfilia"_

He never thought that day he will be bidding her farewell...forever. Not even in his wildest imaginations has he thought so. Only if he could turn back time then maybe...maybe he could get his Luce back.

Looking up at the sakura tree just above his beloved's resting place he was reminded of all the days he spent with her. All those happy memories just under this sakura tree. It was her favorite spot.

All those fantasies she had made with him, of marrying under this tree only while the soft pink petals drifted around...all of them turned dark and now only brought pain. The rays of the setting sun made the whole place glow in a beautiful shade of gold. This scene never failed to make her smile. The reason why Gray decided she should be made to sleep here...in the place where both of them were supposed to tie the knot.

_"W-w-what!? You are lying right, Natsu? L-l-luce can't be d-d-dead! She was just fine! She-she was fine just a week ago! You guys are fucking lying to me!"_

_"Gray try to control yourself! Please you need to be strong. Please accept it." Erza said shaking him by his shoulders._

_"Please...stop lying! Please don't prank me like this! This is just too much...Lucy? Where is she? Please take me to her, I beg you Natsu, Erza. Please." Gray pleaded only to be punched by the pink haired guy._

_"You idiot! Don't make it anymore hard on us! We are also sad, we also want to cry, we also don't want to believe it! But we did, we accepted it unlike YOU! So just quit being a drama queen and just ACCEPT it!"_

_Gray just stared at Natsu before facing the ground and standing up._

_"Gray..." Erza called him but he just walked away._

_"Let him be Erza. He needs some time alone" Natsu said, a small smile although pain filled graced his lips. Erza looked at her other brother before nodding and going with him._

_Gray trudged along the road, Natsu's words ringing in his ears. He looked in front of him to see Lucy's house just in front of him. Without thinking much he opened the door and entered the small but elegant one storey house with vanilla scent wafting off everything...her scent._

_He felt his body weaken. With a dull thud he fell on his knees. His eyes were burning, the salty water trying to escape his blue orbs but he fought them. He will be strong. He will not break like he did when he lost his parents, Ul and Ultear. He will never._

_Standing up he headed into her bedroom. Entering, his eyes first fell on an envelope on Lucy's desk. He looked at it to find his name scrawled on it in her small cursive writing. He picked it up and opened the flap to reveal a folded paper. Taking it out he sat down on the bed to read it, his legs already shaking like crazy for him to remain standing._

He clutched the piece of paper tightly in his fist. Tremors were rocking his whole body.

_**If you are reading this now, Gray, then you won the bet! Congratulations! And as it goes I will never call you 'Gray-chan' again. Also now that you have lived a whole week without me then I am assured that you will be able to live your whole life without me too. I want you to find someone who will care for you, who will love and understand you even more than me. Please don't dwell on me any longer, I want you to move forward. And always remember, I loved you more than anything Gray. **_

_**Your Lucy (yeah your and not yours)**_

The stained paper earned some new one as Gray's fresh tears fell on it. He never knew Lucy will hide that kind of thing from him...never.

_"We are dearly sorry for your loss Mr. Fullbuster." The doc said, anguish was already heard in his shaking voice._

_"Can I at least know the reason why she needed a heart transplant?" Gray asked, his voice void of emotions._

_"Yes of course. Please take a seat" _

_Gray did as told before the doctor continued._

_"From what I know, Miss Lucy had been in an accident when she was a small child. Maybe around 6 or so. Her heart dealt the majority of damage but it was risky to perform a surgery on her at that time so the doctors had scheduled it to be performed when she was of at least 18 years old. She came for a check up but all the functioning was fairly normal. But just two weeks ago her guardian called and told that she was experiencing sharp pain in her chest. We called her and discovered that because of unknown circumstances a major artery was ruptured. We concluded that it may have been very minor at the time when she was 18 so it went unnoticed but now after 7 years it became more lethal and finally her heart stopped while she was just being sedated for the surgery to begin." The doc ended with a tired sigh, losing a patient's life always brought some unexplainable pain with it._

_Gray took a shuddering breath before standing up and thanking the doctor. _

_The funeral was scheduled for the next day._

Now nearly one year after her leaving this world he laid there on the ground, clutching his chest. Blood trickled out of his now-turning-blue lips.

"Finally... we w...ill me...et again... Luce" he chuckled lightly before gagging on the blood collecting in the back of his throat. To think an ailment that had been haunting his family since generations will suddenly strike him too...

Just as the last bit of sun dove beneath the lake...Gray's life also left with it.

XxX The End XxX

**Me and my fetish of always killing someone...mostly Gray or someone rreeeaaallllllyyyy close to him. Sometimes the bizarre ideas that erupt in my mind even scare me!**

**Anyways, please review guys! I have been trying to improve my style of writing so please some tips will be really valuable!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**[Spoiler]**

**Anybody else out there whose mind is going in complete frenzy imagining the possible scenarios after chapter 424? Gray looks soooo damn cool in that new get-up! Looks almost like Silver!**


End file.
